


Mỗi ngày tặng em một nhành hoa

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Flowers, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 16:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19673299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Mỗi ngày Tony lại nhận được một nhành hoa.Những nhành hoa khác nhau, tràn ngập màu sắc lẫn dáng vẻ, chúng đa dạng đến bất ngờ. Chẳng ai đoán trước được ngày mai sẽ là hoa gì, màu sắc ra sao.





	Mỗi ngày tặng em một nhành hoa

**Author's Note:**

> Dành tặng cô Yên Khê. Cảm ơn cô.

Mỗi ngày Tony lại nhận được một nhành hoa.

Những nhành hoa khác nhau, tràn ngập màu sắc lẫn dáng vẻ, chúng đa dạng đến bất ngờ. Chẳng ai đoán trước được ngày mai sẽ là hoa gì, màu sắc ra sao.

Nếu là một cô nàng mới lớn, ắt hẳn sẽ thích thú lắm, vì rõ ràng có ai đó đang để ý đến cô và cố gây ấn tượng bằng phương pháp cổ điển này. Nhưng Tony là nam, lại chẳng còn trẻ trung gì, hơn nữa gã ghét cay, ghét đắng hoa.

Kết cục của những bông hoa ấy đều có thể dễ dàng đoán được - sọt rác - một cách không khoan nhượng, lẫn thương tiếc.

Nhiều người xung quanh gã, đa phần là những người ở chung đều cảm thấy nuối tiếc cho những nhành hoa rực rỡ ấy. Họ có đôi lần cố khuyên bảo gã, nhưng bất thành, gã vẫn ném hoa vào sọt rác như một thói quen khó bỏ, như mỗi ngày phải đánh răng đôi ba lần vậy.

Vài cô y tá ở đây cũng nuối tiếc như vậy, tâm hồn những phụ nữ luôn mềm yếu trước những tạo vật đẹp đẽ, bản năng luôn khiến họ muốn bảo vệ nét đẹp ấy. Thế nên có người đã nhặt lại nhành hoa ấy cắm vào lọ thủy tinh chưng ở sảnh. Chuyện chẳng có gì nếu Tony không phát hiện ra, gã đã quậy một trận ra trò vào ngày hôm ấy. Và đến cuối cùng, giám đốc bệnh viện đã phải dẫn cô y tá trẻ xin lỗi gã, kèm lời hứa không bao giờ nhặt lại những nhành hoa ấy.

Alisa - cô y tá trẻ vừa tốt nghiệp, vẫn mang trong mình nhiều hoài bão, khát khao và non nớt của một cô nàng chưa từng trải, vẫn không hiểu mình đã làm sai điều gì.

"Rõ ràng là ngài đã không còn cần chúng! Thế tại sao-"

Câu nói của cô gái trẻ nghẹn lại nơi cổ họng khi va phải ánh mắt nâu ấy - một cái nhìn giận dữ, đanh thép và chút gì đó cô không sao đọc vị nổi.

"Dù tôi vứt đi, nó cũng thuộc về tôi. Mà đồ của tôi, thì không ai được đụng vào!!"

"Xin lỗi ngài Stark đi, Alisa!!!" - Giám đốc gằn giọng, ánh nhìn ông ta sau cặp kính gọng vàng như muốn nuốt chửng cô gái trẻ. - "Hứa là không làm vậy nữa!"

"Tôi.. tôi.." - Cô ngập ngừng không nói trọn lời, giám đốc bệnh viện nhìn cô y tá trẻ đôi mắt đã hoen nước, rồi lại nhìn Tony đang hằn hộc, ông lớn tiếng:

"Xin lỗi ngài Stark đi, nếu không tôi sẽ đuổi việc cô!"

Với trái tim non nớt, ngây dại, chưa trải đời, Alisa cảm thấy thật tổn thương, và cái tôi của cô không cho phép cô hạ mình, cô hét lên:

"Vậy cứ làm như ông muốn!" - Cô quay qua nhìn Tony, rồi bỏ đi.

Cô cảm thấy thật bất công cũng như là không đáng, chỉ là một nhành hoa bị vứt đi, mà có thể khiến mọi chuyện thành ra như thế. Mất công việc này, cô cũng chẳng biết mình phải đi đâu. Lòng cô đan xen giữa hối tiếc, tức giận, lẫn buồn bã.

Nhưng, vào chiều hôm ấy, cô được gọi đến phòng của Stark. Bước chân cô tràn đầy ngập ngừng, e ngại, vì sau cánh cửa ấy, điều đợi chờ cô rồi sẽ là một cái kết không có hậu - bị đuổi việc và bị gã đàn ông ấy cười nhạo. Ít ra là cô đã cho là thế.

Nhưng không, trong căn phòng rộng rãi, ngập tràn camera giám sát, những vật dụng trong phòng đều được bọc vải dày ở những góc cạnh, và tuyệt nhiên không có bất kỳ vật dụng nào có thể gây sát thương ở đấy. Sàn nhà được trải thảm ấm áp, bức tường được sơn gam màu ấm mà nhìn dáng vẻ ai kia giữa căn phòng lại tràn ngập lạnh lẽo, lẫn cô đơn và tuyệt vọng.

"Cô có đôi mắt xanh, Alisa, sao phải che giấu nó?" 

"Làm sao mà ngài-"

"Chỉ quan sát thôi." - Tony vươn bàn tay chạm vào một bức ảnh trên bàn. Tấm ảnh đen trắng, không mang bất kỳ sắc màu nào, mà khi nhìn vào, gã vẫn tưởng chừng như mình có thể thấy sắc xanh trong đôi mắt ấy lần nữa.

"Tôi.."

"Mà thôi, tay giám đốc sẽ không đuổi việc cô đâu. Tôi đảm bảo." 

"Tại sao ngài lại làm vậy?" - Alisa hít sâu, và cô phải cố lắm để câu hỏi bật khỏi môi trọn vẹn.

"Vì sao? Vì cô có mái tóc vàng, đôi mắt xanh, vì gốc gác của cô là Brooklyn." - Gã nở nụ cười, nụ cười ngạo nghễ. Nhưng cô gái trẻ dù non nớt, vẫn dễ dàng biết được - nụ cười đó nào có mang hơi hướm của hạnh phúc hay vui sướng? 

"Ngài cũng tới từ Brooklyn?" - Cô cảm thấy bản thân có chút thân quen hơn với gã, cảm thấy gã không đáng sợ như lúc đập nát bình hoa của cô. Nhưng bản năng vẫn khiến cô dè chừng khi hỏi.

"Là người tôi yêu. Cô giống người ấy lắm!"

"Tuyệt thật đấy!" - Cô khúc khích cười, gã đàn ông khó ưa chỉ vì cô có quê nhà giống người mình yêu mà ra tay giúp cô có cơ may ở lại. Thật ra thì kẻ có tình trong tim cũng-

"Nhưng hắn ta đi rồi, bỏ tôi lại cái bệnh viện này. Cay đắng lắm đấy!" - Tony khoanh tay, tựa người lên chiếc ghế sofa, lời nói sáo rỗng đánh thẳng vào cô.

Alisa không nói. Rốt cuộc là chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Cô biết ngài Stark đây yêu dáng hình ấy đến mức cố chấp với những ai giống người ấy. Tình yêu ấy đã cao tới mức ám ảnh như vậy, mà sao người ấy lại nhẫn tâm bỏ rơi ngài ấy ở chốn bệnh viện đặc biệt này? Với căn phòng luôn được giám sát?

Thì ra, tình yêu không ngọt ngào như cô vẫn tưởng. Đâu phải cứ yêu hết lòng là sẽ được báo đáp? Cô tỏ ra thông cảm:

"Ngài.. ngài ổn chứ?"

Tony liếc mắt nhìn cô, rất lâu sau, khi cô tưởng gã không đáp, đôi môi ấy mới nhẹ nhàng thốt ra:

"Nói chuyện với cô vui lắm, Alisa. Mong cô sẽ tới nhiều hơn."

***  
Alisa được tăng lương như một phép màu trước cái nhìn ngưỡng mộ của bao người. Phần lớn thời gian cô không phải cùng bác sĩ đi chích thuốc an thần cho những bệnh nhân, cái công việc đôi khi gây nguy hại, vì bệnh nhân phản kháng, mà chỉ cần dành thời gian tới phòng của ngài Stark. Họ không nói với nhau nhiều trong suốt thời gian ấy, mà chỉ đơn giản là cô ngồi nhìn gã bận rộn với mớ máy móc và nhắc nhở gã đi nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng bấy nhiêu cũng đủ để cô tỏ ra thân thiết hơn lần đầu cả hai gặp nhau.

Để khi cô nhìn gã thẳng tay vứt hoa vào thùng rác, cô không kiềm được mà hỏi:

"Tại sao ngài ghét hoa đến như vậy? Nếu có ai đó tặng hoa tôi mỗi ngày thì chắc hẳn tôi sẽ vui đến phát khóc!"

"Thứ cô cảm thấy từ thứ này" - Tony chỉ vào nhành hoa vừa bị vứt không thương tiếc - "Là những lời chúc tụng hạnh phúc, mà đâu hay, đó là gai, là đinh trong tim tôi?"

Cô giật mình, ngỡ ngàng.

"Căn bản thứ mà hai chúng ta thấy ngay từ đầu đã không phải cùng một thứ!"

Suốt ngày hôm ấy, cô đã chẳng nói thêm bất kỳ lời nào.

Vài ngày sau, khi cô thấy gã vui vẻ khi hoàn tất một chương trình nào đó, cô lại ngập ngừng:

"Ít ra, vẫn có một người nhớ ngài đến thế. Sao không thử bỏ qua cô nàng tệ hại đã tống ngài vào đây và thử yêu người đã mang hoa đến mỗi ngày?" - Alisa không hiểu sao bản thân phải bận lòng nhiều hơn chức trách của mình nhiều đến thế. Chỉ là cô muốn cố giúp đỡ gã. Những ai vào đây đều có gì đó không bình thường, nhưng trong suốt những bệnh nhân cô từng gặp, thì rõ ràng ngài Stark đây hoàn toàn bình thường, bình thường đến mức bất thường. Phải có gì mà ngài ấy mới ở đây, chịu cảnh giám sát nghiêm ngặt nhất, và chỉ khi người đưa gã vào đây đồng ý ký tên thì ngày gã chạm vào tự do mới thật sự trở lại. 

Cô thấy trong tim gã đàn ông ấy, vẫn có gì đè nặng đến đau thương mới bỏ qua sự kiên trì, nhẫn nại đến từ những bông hoa ấy. Cô hỏi lòng, yêu đến tận cùng là gì, mà sao gã mãi khư khư cố chấp một người đã bỏ gã ở đây? Sao không nhìn ra xa hơn, để thấy về một dáng hình yêu thương khác? Nếu có ai tống cô vào đây mà cô không muốn thì thể với Chúa, cô sẽ hận người đó đến chết, mà không phải ngày nào cũng nhớ về như vậy. Cô sẽ không trượt dài trong ký ức, mải mê kiếm tìm một dáng hình có nét tương đồng chỉ để khuây khỏa nỗi nhớ như quý ngài Stark này đây. Chẳng bao giờ cô làm thế.

Gã bật cười. Nụ cười đáng sợ, âm vang trong tâm thức cô mãi về sau..

"Không phải cô nàng, là một tên khốn. Mà buồn cười thay, tôi cũng là một tên khốn khiếp khi không đủ sức bỏ qua tên khốn ấy. Và cô biết không? Gã tống tôi vào đây và chủ của những bông hoa ấy là một."

Alisa cảm thấy rối bời. Nếu người yêu ngài Stark tống ngài ấy vào đây, chứng tỏ là ghét ngài ấy. Vậy mà hành động gửi hoa bày tỏ yêu thương lại chứng minh ngược lại. Còn ngài Stark rõ ràng đã yêu người ấy đến mức như thế, vậy mà khi được tặng hoa lại chán ghét đến vậy. Rốt cuộc chuyện gì đã xảy ra?

***

"Giám đốc, tôi muốn xin quyền truy cập vào hồ sơ."

"Ai cũng có quyền đó, Alisa"

"Ý tôi là quyền hạn truy cập tối cao." 

Gã giám đốc nhíu mày, trong đôi mắt ông ta tràn ngập nghi kị, nhưng bằng chức trách, ông vẫn gật đầu:

"Cô đã có quyền hạn truy cập tối đa, kể từ lúc cô bước vào phòng này."

***  
Hồ sơ của ngài Stark luôn được khoá ở trạng thái cao nhất, mức cảnh báo A1. Nhiều người thậm chí còn không biết chính xác tên của gã, kể cả Alisa, nhưng rồi cô sẽ biết, sẽ biết khi truy cập vào.

Tên: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark  
Được đưa vào bởi: Steven "Steve" Rogers

Bản hợp đồng có hiệu lực kể từ ngày Steven "Steve" Rogers chính thức được xác nhận là đã tử vong.

Mục đích chính: Ngăn cản Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark tìm đến cái chết.

Và cho phép cửa hàng hoa Eleanor gửi hoa đến mỗi ngày cho Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark.

Tổng số lần Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark tự sát: 476 lần. [Kèm hình ảnh]

Bàn tay nhỏ bé run rẩy, thoáng qua chỉ là những cơn rung nhỏ, nhưng đến khi xem trọn vẹn tất cả, cơn rung trở nên dữ dội và khủng khiếp. Kèm theo là từng giọt, từng giọt nước mắt rơi đầy bàn. Chúng lấp lánh nỗi đau, lấp lánh buồn bã, lấp lánh cả nỗi tuyệt vọng.

***  
"Nếu cô tới tìm tôi giờ này, chắc hẳn cô đã đọc được tài liệu."

"Ngài đã cho phép tôi truy cập vào, đúng không? Nhưng tôi vẫn không hiểu, sao ngài lại ghét hoa?"

"Cô cứ ngỡ bản thân có cả một vườn hoa rực rỡ, nhưng khi cô ngoảnh lại, đó chỉ là cánh vườn úa tàn, hiu quạnh." 

"Tôi không hiểu"

"Tôi từng chê anh ta là một ông già không hiểu lãng mạn là gì. Và anh ta rời đi mua hoa cho tôi, sau đó, chẳng còn gì khác ngoài việc anh ta không quay về nữa. Anh ta đâu biết, tôi đâu cần nhành hoa nào cả, chỉ đơn giản là một cái cớ để gặp nhau thôi, vậy mà cũng không hiểu. Thật ngu ngốc!"

Cô không đáp, bởi lẽ nói gì đây khi tất cả những gì gã cần cô không có. Nói gì đây khi lệ đã hoen dài trong tâm thức, không cách nào bật khóc được nữa.

Yêu đến tận cùng là phải đau đến khôn nguôi. Vậy mà ta - giống loài tự cho là thông minh cũng không sao vượt qua bể tình.

Captain America ra đi trong vì một vụ nổ bom, anh ta lái chiếc máy bay trở theo bom hạt nhân, bay vút lên trời cao, cùng nó biến mất vĩnh viễn để không thương tổn bất cứ ai. Nhưng anh đâu hay, anh đi rồi, chẳng ai tổn thương thể xác, nhưng tâm hồn một người mãi mãi chết lặng. 

"Vậy tại sao ngài lại cho tôi biết mọi thứ?"

"Tôi mệt rồi Alisa" - Nước mắt lăn dài trên gò má gầy, hệt như cơn mưa phùn lấm tấm một ngày đầu hạ. Buồn não lòng mà cũng ngập tràn thoả mãn.

"Ngài đã làm gì?" - Alisa hét lên.

"Làm ơn, làm ơn đừng mà, làm ơn" - Cô níu lấy dáng người đã gã ra sàn, bàn tay cô vươn về phía nút báo động nhưng không thành, bàn tay Stark níu chặt lấy cô. Bàn tay cô nhẹ nhàng lau nước mắt cho gã. Rõ ràng là kiên định đến thế này, phải đau khổ đến bao nhiêu mới có thể rơi lệ? - "Đừng khóc.."

"Bật khóc khi vui sướng và mỉm cười khi đau khổ là vì đã trưởng thành, cô Alisa. Xin lỗi vì lợi dụng cô."

"Đó là cái bẫy?"

"Khi cô được nâng cấp quyền, hệ thống sẽ phải tập trung lưu lượng mạng để nâng cấp. Khi cô truy cập vào hồ sơ của tôi, lại khiến mạng nghẽn lại, tầm bốn phút. Căn phòng sẽ mất giám sát trong bốn phút."

"Và?"

"Chỉ bốn phút là đủ, cô gái ạ." - Bàn tay còn lại của gã buông lỏng, để lộ một lọ thuốc trống rỗng xoay tròn dưới nền đất, và trên cánh tay khẳng khiu tràn đầy vết sẹo, nông sâu đều có.

"Anh ấy ra đi vào một chiều đầy gió, không còn xác để mà chôn cất. Thế nên, chờ một ngày gió lớn, tiễn đưa tôi về cát bụi cùng anh đi"

Cô gật đầu liên tục như si ngốc. Gã đưa tay thay cô chùi nước mắt.

"Đừng khóc, sắc xanh chỉ nên tràn ngập niềm vui, không phải là nước mắt."

Tình yêu của anh như một bản nhạc cổ điển, lúc trầm lắng du dương, lúc cao trào day dứt, nhưng lúc nào cũng tràn ngập yêu nhớ khôn nguôi. Đừng lo, tôi tới đây..

Lúc anh bay vào không trung, anh đã bảo tôi: 

"Nếu phải nhớ về anh trong nước mắt và nuối tiếc khôn nguôi, thì xin em đừng nhớ về một kẻ đã thương tổn em đến thế, Tony"

Nhưng anh biết không Steve, là tôi cam tâm tình nguyện nhớ về anh. 

Sống một thế giới không có anh, như ngày dài tắt nắng. Sống một thế giới không có anh, như Trái đất ngừng quay. Nhưng mất đôi ta rồi, ngày vẫn mang nắng, Trái đất vẫn xoay tròn.

Anh có cô đơn không Steve? Đừng lo, tôi cũng sẽ không còn cô đơn nữa.

Mãi sau này, Alisa mới biết, ánh mắt của Tony Stark ngày cô nhặt lại nhành hoa ngoài giận dữ, đanh thép, thì dư vị cuối cùng mà cô không đọc được là đau thương.

Đau thương vì mất mát. Một mất mát khiến tâm hồn trống rỗng đến chết lặng.

Là định mệnh chọn đôi ta giữa vạn người để thử thách  
Cho tôi biết yêu một người là tàn nhẫn đến thế  
Sống không được mà chết cũng không xong  
Nắm không chặt mà buông cũng chẳng đành  
Là định mệnh chọn đôi ta giữa vạn người để thử thách  
Yêu tha thiết, bừng cháy cả sinh mạng  
Tình yêu ấy lại không như ta tưởng tượng -  
Yêu một lần là đủ vượt qua một đời một kiếp  
Mà yêu một khắc, là chỉ muốn yêu hơn thế

Đến khi nào ta mới có thể mỉm cười như lúc xưa đã từng  
Đưa nhau về trên lối mòn quạnh hiu  
Tay nắm tay, vai kề vai, bước kề bước  
Anh yêu em, yêu hết năm dài tháng rộng  
Anh yêu em, yêu đến chết không bỏ không buông  
Nhưng để em thôi không bận lòng hơn nữa  
Nhắc về anh mà em chỉ có đau thương và nước mắt  
Thì đâu cần em phải nhớ về anh đâu em.

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.


End file.
